A Shot in the Dark
by Zarchangel
Summary: All Eris wanted was to find his parents, but it seems that it was impossible now... What will he do now? What mystery will he bring to Fairy Tail?
1. Prologue: A Shot in the Dark

**Hello all! Umm, so this is my very first Fairy Tail story here, and yeah, it includes a couple of my OC's. I must say that my story-making skills are not at their best right now. (I last posted here in 2009, I think?) Also, forgive me if there are some mistakes in my grammar! **

**Well, without further adieu, here is my story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not owned by me!**

**A Shot In the Dark**

**Prologue Pt. 1**

The village of Vistanica is a small, thriving village in the south part of Fiore. It was home to people who are care-free and happy folks. They tend to not give a damn about the problems in Fiore. All they care about is to keep the village and the people living in it safe. The village was led by a brave and intelligent chief who the people are counting on to survive.

In this very village, there lived a boy with a mysterious past that he can't seem to remember. This poor boy was abandoned by his own parents, reasons unknown, when he was only 6 years old and left to wander on his own. Wandering for days, he eventually stumbled upon the village of Vistanica. But because of the extreme heat and days of walking, he fell to the ground unconscious.

But the kid was lucky, as the village chief was walking outside the village and he was the one who found him lying unconscious outside the gates of the village.

"Huh? What would a kid be doing out here all alone?" He asked himself.

Curious, he tried waking him up, but as soon as he came in contact with the unconscious boy; he felt something so strange and obscure that it gave him goose bumps. He sensed something different, like the kid has a powerful source of magic inside of him and this made him suspect that maybe the kid was dangerous.

He was reluctant to help the kid at first and even considered to just leave him alone.

"Mister… help me. Please." The kid pleaded to the chief.

The chief was confused on what to do. It's either to help the kid or not.

"I just can't leave him here…" He thought to himself.

After clearing his mind for a bit, he shrugs off the feeling of suspicion and he eventually helped the poor boy. He carried the kid and took him to the village doctor to help him recover. With the assistance of some guards, the chief ordered them to bring the kid to the village doctor.

The guards did what he commanded and took him to the doctor's house as fast as possible.

The chief was worried for the sake of the kid and of course, the sake of the village he was leading. This could anger them because they don't usually offer to help anyone who was not from the village. But he didn't think of that and only wants the kid to be safe and sound at that point.

At the doctor's house, the kid was able to rest. The doctor was able to clean his wounds and gave him proper medication. But because of the fatigue that the kid attained, he fell into a deep sleep and didn't seem to wake up for a few days.

3 days have gone by, and the kid's consciousness came back to him.

As he woke up, he was a bit shocked.

"Where am I? What is this place? Hello?" He kept on calling out for somebody until he heard a voice of a man.

"Finally awake, I see." said a man with a deep voice.

The kid was terrified when he heard the voice.

"Wh-who are you? What did you do to my parents!" He demanded.

"Woah! Settle down, right now, you are in the village of Vistanica. A few days ago, you were found outside by our chief and you were brought here to help you recover."

"Are my parents here? Are they here too?" The kid asked with a worried face.

"You were all alone when you were found. Why, were you lost?"

The kid did not say anything to the doctor at that point. He was speechless for a few seconds, and then tears started pouring down from his face. He was crying.

"Hey hey! Don't cry now! We're going to help you look for them, ok?" The doctor said.

He was trying to calm the kid down, but failed. The kid ran outside, still crying and sobbing.

He ran outside of the doctor's house and ran directly to the path ahead of him. This path led him straight to the center of the village. He was kept on running, and his cries attracted the attention of the people. The villagers were looking at him with suspicion and this made the kid even more scared and worried.

He eventually reached the center of the village where there was a fountain. He looked around; trying to look for his parents but it seems that he couldn't find them at all. Lots of people were watching him and they started talking and murmuring and this scared the kid even more than before.

He was really worried at that point. He broke down and cried. All hope seemed lost for him. For a few minutes he kept on crying and crying, but suddenly, someone tried to talk to him.

"Hey kid, what seems to be the problem?"

The kid looked up to see a figure of man, who was smiling and looking down on him.

"Have you seen my mom and dad?" He said to the mysterious man.

"Your parents aren't here right now. Don't worry though, I'll help you find them."

The kind-hearted man helped the kid to stand up and calmed him down.

"Wh-who are you?" The poor kid was nervous and stuttering.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Haha! My name is Idris, I'm the village chief." He introduced himself with a smile and in a jolly way that the kid stopped crying and just stared at the man.

"I was the one who found you outside the village."

The kid was speechless at first, shocked and still a little scared, he didn't say a word.

"Hey kid, I bet you're hungry right now? Am I right?" the man asked.

The kid nodded, "I haven't eaten for days" he said while wiping the tears off his face.

"Let's go to my house. I'm sure my wife will love to whip you up with something to eat!"

The kid wasn't afraid at that point. He smiled at the chief and agreed to go to the chief's house. He followed him around till they arrived at the destination.

They arrived at the chief's house. It wasn't too big and definitely not too small but it was enough to accommodate them both.

As they entered the premises, they were greeted by a charming lady,

"Welcome home Idris!" She says in an energetic way.

She hugged the chief and then turned her attention to the little boy.

"And who might be this cute little boy, Idris?" She said in a curious tone.

"This is the kid that I've found unconscious outside our village 3 days ago." He replied.

"So this is the boy you kept on talking about? Well, he seems cute!"

The kid was blushing and he was hiding behind the chief. He didn't looked at the woman and kept his head down.

"This is my lovely wife, Christina."

The lady was smiling. She examined the kid from head to toe. And this made the kid a little uneasy and he retreated to behind the chief even more.

"It's nice to meet you. So, what's your name?" Christina asked her.

The kid didn't say of thing because of shyness and he just peeked at the lady.

"Let's save the introductions for later. He's really hungry right now; can you please cook something for him?" The chief asked his wife.

"Sure, make yourself at home, ok? But I think you should first take a bath upstairs! You look dirty." She giggled.

"I'm going to get you some new clothes. I'll be back." Said the chief.

The kid smiled and nodded to the lady. He went upstairs, took a shower, changed his clothes, and went down to and sat at the dinner table.

Christina has prepared different meals for the kid. The smell of the delicious food around the table made the kid really hungry and he didn't hesitate to eat.

After eating, the chief and his wife both sat down and talked with the boy to get to know him better.

"So, how's the meal? Delicious isn't it? Ha-ha" Said Christina in a cheerful way.

"Oh, we don't know your name yet. What's your name, kid?" Asked the chief.

The couple were curiously looking at the kid, who was still drinking a glass of water at that point. Both of them are eager to know more about the kid.

The kid was wiping his mouth and then said, "Eris. My name is Eris Everhart."

"So your name is Eris, huh? Well it's nice to meet you" said the chief.

The couple greeted him with a warm smile and this made Eris more comfortable and at home.

"So, Eris, what were you doing before I found outside of the village unconscious?"

"Umm, I… umm, I was…" Eris can't seem to answer the chief in a straight tone.

Christina quickly intervened, "Well, it's understandable; we know you're still shocked from what has happened.

"If I'm not mistaking, I think you're looking for your parents, am I right?" the chief asked.

"YES!" Eris said in excitement. "Are they here right now? Please tell me where they are!"

"I'm sorry, Eris, but I don't think they are here in Vistanica right now. How did you get separated with your parents anyway?" the chief asked again.

"I can't remember anything from what has happened…" replied Eris.

Tears started to pour down his eyes again as he was trying so hard to remember what has happened. No matter how hard he tries, he just can't seem to remember anything.

"There, there, whatever it is that has happened, I'm sure that everything will be fine in the end" Christina was wiping the tears off the eyes of Eris as she was comforting him.

"For the meantime, you can stay here in our house anytime you want. We'll look for your parents." The chief suggested.

"You should sleep now. It's late. I've cleaned the vacant room upstairs; you could stay there for the meantime!" Christina was smiling all the way through.

Eris was really amazed about how kind and helpful people they are and he can't help but smile.

"Thank you so much…" Eris said to them.

After that conversation, all of them went to their respected bedrooms to finally get some rest.

Eris slept peacefully, not knowing what's ahead of him.

**That ends part 1 of the prologue! Yes, I'm working on the next one though. So, what do you guys think?Is it any good? I'll try my best and improve my skills in my future stories! And I'm not sure if I can upload frequently, but I'll try.**

**Also, I'm thinking of making a 3-part prologue so I could better "adjust" the story better, if you know what I mean.**

**Reviews? :D**

**-Zarchangel**


	2. Prologue: Here's To The Future

**Hey there! **

**Here's part two of the 3-part prologue! I hope you guys like the story so far!**

**Here's to the Future!**

**Prologue Pt. 2**

The next day, Eris woke up from a good night's sleep. He was still thinking deeply about all that has happened for the past few days.

"Mom… Dad… where are you guys now?" He asked himself.

He sighed. All was silent in his room. But then somebody knocked on the door. He opened the door to find Christina at the doorstep.

"Breakfast is ready, Eris-dear. Help yourself downstairs, ok? Oh, and Idris is looking for you outside. Go to him after you finished eating." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute!" Eris replied.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, changed his clothes and then went downstairs as instructed by Christina.

After eating the delicious breakfast Christina has cooked for him and he went outside to find Idris. As he was opening the door however, he was surprised to see a girl standing out in the doorway. The girl was the same age as he was. She had blue-colored hair and has blue eyes. They were both 6 years of age.

The girl was really shy at first when she met Eris.

"He-hello, you must be Eris?" The young girl said to him.

"Yes. My name is Eris, how about you?" He replied.

"My name is Eliana…" The girl was blushing.

She can't look Eris straight in the eye and there was an awkward silence for a few moments.

Eris broke the silence and said, "Nice to meet you, Eliana!"

She was surprised. Eris smiled at her and this made her blush even more.

"The chief is in the town hall and she told me to lead you there…"

"Oh, ok. Lead the way then!" Eris replied.

Eliana was really shy around Eris and can't look at him without blushing even for just a second. The two of them went on their way to the town hall and Eliana was really quiet the they were walking.

Eris tried to get to know her more, but all she does is nod and nod at every question Eris throws at her.

"So, do you lived here, Eliana?" he asked her politely.

"Ye-yes. I was born here." She replied.

"That's nice." Eris said a smile.

They were nearing the town hall. But before they arrive, she finally had the guts to ask Eris a question.

"Where are you from, Eris?" She asked.

"I don't know actually, I don't have any memories about the things that happened to me in the past few days"

"Oh, I see…" Eliana replied.

Shortly after, they arrived at their destination. Idris saw Eris and Eliana standing outside and proceeded to approach them.

"Thank you Eliana, you did great." The chief was praising Eliana for a job well done and she smiled to the chief in return.

As Eliana was about to leave, Eris thanked her,

"Hey, thanks for bringing me here! I'll see ya' later!"

Eliana then just run off without saying a word to Eris. She was again, blushing and her face was really red as he was running out of the hall.

The chief sighed, "She was always the shy one." then he greeted Eris,

"Good morning, Eris! How's your sleep last night? Good I hope?" the chief asked him.

Eris nodded to him in response.

"Good for you then!" The Chief said cheerfully.

"This here is the town hall; this is where all the important people in the village meet. I thought that maybe some people might know where your parents are so I'm going to hold a meeting right now. So you just stay close to me, ok?"

"Yes sir…" he replied.

Eris sat to a chair close to the chief. A lot of people came shortly thereafter and the hall was filled with different people. They were all looking at Eris curiously and they were all eager to know who the little boy was.

"Settle down everyone! Let's begin the meeting, shall we?"

The people began to settle down and the hall was quiet.

"Ok. I know a lot of you are eager to know who this kid is at my side right now, am I right?" he asked.

The people began murmuring and talking to each other and they were still some people who are looking at Eris and this made him uneasy.

"His name is Eris Everhart. I've found him 3 days ago outside of our village, completely unconscious. I decided to bring him in our village so that he can be brought to the doctor for immediate help…"

The people's murmuring even became a lot louder than before.

"And since then, I have known that he has been separated from his parents. So, if any one of you knows anything about the whereabouts of his parents, please say so."

There was complete silence in the hall for a moment, but then one villager stood up and confronted the chief, enraged.

"He's an outsider! Why was he allowed to here in the first place? There's a possibility that he is a spy!" the angry villager said.

"I know, I know but please calm down! This kid needs immediate medical attention the moment I saw him so I took him to our doctor to be healed." The chief reasoned out.

Another angry villager stood up and said,

"It doesn't matter, Idris! This could endanger our whole village! That kid is probably working for some dark guild and they might just be ready to raid our village at any time!"

Idris was trying his best to talk them down and reason out.

"Please, calm down! You people need to trust me! This kid is just looking for his parents! So, if any of you have any valuable information, please say something!" He cried out.

The people began talking to each other loudly again and they are getting angrier as time passed. Eris kept his head down and he can't help but feel down as he feels like he's the one who brought danger to the village.

"I know all of you are worried for the safety of the village, I am too. But this kid here, he is not evil, and I'm mostly sure that he is a spy sent here by some guild!"

"He's just lost. He stumbled upon our village by accident, and he hasn't brought any danger to our village!"

"Well, how can you be so sure about that, Idris?" One of the villagers asked.

Idris was speechless for a few moments before saying,

"It's because… I TRUST HIM!"

The people inside the hall were quiet. All of them were shocked at what the chief said. When Eris heard the chief say this, he felt weak. Tears were running down from his face again.

"Starting today, I'll be the one who will raise Eris until we find his parents. He will now be part of this village. I'm counting on you to treat him like you would treat your fellow villager, am I making myself clear?" Said the chief.

The people were surprised to hear the chief's decision. After a few moments, they decided to agree to what the chief said.

"And I would also be glad if all of you would agree to help find this poor kid's parents. Well, this meeting is done. I thank you all for coming"

At that point on, Eris was a part of Vistanica. For a moment, he felt happy that there are still people who care about him. And it gave him hope that he may be reunited with his parents again.

After the meeting, the chief ordered some warriors to start search for Eris's parents. The search had begun.

"Don't worry Eris, we'll find your parents." He said Eris with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you…" he said.

After that, Idris and Eris went outside for a stroll in the village. Idris had told him everything that he needs to know about the village, the important people, shops, and other thing he might want to know.

Whilst passing by the fountain, Eris saw Eliana again. She was playing all by herself by the fountain. Eris asked permission from the chief if he could go talk to Eliana, the chief gladly agreed.

Eliana was singing by the fountain, playing with her doll when Eris approached her.

"Hey, Eliana!" He shouted.

Eliana was surprised when she heard Eris's voice. So surprised, that she fell in the fountain!

Eris quickly ran to her aid and helped her.

"Sorry for startling you!" Said Eris while helping her get back on her feet.

"Oh, it's nothing! Really!" Eliana replied while giggling a bit.

"Umm, So I heard you that you'll be living here now, is it true?" She asked.

"Well, just for a bit. The Chief is helping me find my parents!"

"Oh really? Wow!"

Eris noticed the happiness on Eliana's face. This is different from the Eliana he met earlier, who was shy and quiet. They were getting along quite well together, and before they know it, they were talking about many things. They exchanged topics, and talked about many things.

When the sun was setting, Idris called him back so that they can go home together.

"Well, there's my cue. I guess I'll go home now." He said.

"Oh, is that so? Well, see you around, Eris!"

They both flashed a smile to each other and the two parted their ways.

Eris went home together with the chief. He was happy about the that has happened today.

In the dinner table, the 3 of them all sat and ate dinner together. Idris was able to tell Christina all the details and that Eris was going to live with them now. She was happy too, and accepted Eris like his own son.

Life was good to Eris inside Vistanica.

**FLASHFORWARD! **

Over the course of 9 years, Eris lived peacefully inside the walls of Vistanica without any disturbances to his life. He was helping out with the locals, and he also helped in improving their village. By that time, the people already have trust in him. And because of this, he made lots of friends over the years, too.

All was going well in the village of Vistanica, no problems or crisis whatsoever. But unbeknownst to the people in that village, all of this was going to change in an instant.

**There goes chapter 2! So, what do you guys think of the story so far? **

**I'm currently working on part 3 of the prologue, but I don't think that it will take a long time to finish! Hope you enjoy reading! **

**Also, suggestions to improve the story are highly appreciated! :D**

**-Zarchangel**


End file.
